


acceptance

by Minnie (nvrjihyo)



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Catharsis, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvrjihyo/pseuds/Minnie
Summary: Во вселенной Цзинь Лина хорошего было слишком мало, чтобы не дорожить такими вещами.





	acceptance

Цзинь Лин, пожалуй, уже привык. И к тому, что дядя Цзян вечно недоволен им, и к тому, что дядя Яо оказался не совсем таким, каким виделся, и даже к тому, что названный дядя Вэй представляет из себя личность весьма странную, неординарную и, откровенно говоря, дурацкую. Хоть и не лишённую своеобразной привлекательности. Не то чтобы Цзинь Лин замалчивал о его предпочтениях, просто старался лишний раз не вспоминать об этом. Хотя, пожалуй, всё-таки это его тоже несколько тревожило.  
  
Цзинь Лина не беспокоило, что его могут запятнать «такие» отношения дяди Вэя, отнюдь. Или что он сам может стать таким же. На это Цзинь Лин всегда фыркал про себя и говорил: _«Глупости всё это»_ и _«Да мне противно даже думать об этом»_. Просто было сложно принять тот факт, что вроде бы такой умный и светлый человек, которой многое сделал для него, может вдруг оказаться и Старейшиной И Лин, и «обрезанным рукавом» вдобавок. А когда ты всю свою жизнь ненавидишь их обоих (хоть и по отдельности), волей-неволей с трудом приходится мириться с таким положением дел. С большим трудом. Ведь, в конце концов, он спас Цзинь Лина.  
  
Но поначалу Лин не осознаёт ничего. Просто в голове стоит такой кавардак, что и врагу не пожелаешь. А в душе смятение переворачивает всё вверх дном. Сначала ему хочется смеяться и отрицать такую очевидную глупость. _«Да разве ж такое может случиться?»_ — думает про себя Цзинь Лин, а потом тут же злится. Нет, ну правда, с чего бы всё вышло так, как вышло? Сначала он отчаянно отрицает абсолютно всё. Он не хочет верить, что такой человек, как Старейшина И Лин, жив и здравствует. Только вот сказать уже о том, что это он во всём виноват, всё-таки не получается. Как и не получается с теплотой вспоминать о дяде Яо, предыдущем главе ордена Лань Лин Цзинь. Не получается, потому что предательство всё-таки жжёт изнутри, будто желая всё выжечь дотла. И от этого так больно.  
  
Потом Цзинь Лин начинает злиться. И злится, пожалуй, пуще прежнего, когда где-то там, внутри, пожаром обжигает внутренности от злости, ненависти и скорби. (Только вот по чему именно?) И злиться получается лучше всего. Наверное, потому что это очень знакомое ему чувство? Или потому что у него это получается лучше всего. Или, быть может, потому что злость всегда бывает такой яркой, всепоглощающей, будто бы приглашающей и принимающей в свои объятия, как любящая мать. Цзинь Лин не знает наверняка, но злится с большим удовольствием.  
  
Но наряду с этим вспоминается и дядя Цзян. Ему мысленно Цзинь Лин почему-то улыбается грустно, скорбно и тоскливо. И вопрошать хочет: почему? Ну почему? Что я тебе такого сделал? Он, конечно, понимает, почему и за что. Да вот только даже себе откровенно сознаться в этом омерзительно. Омерзительно настолько, что хочется злиться ещё больше и плакать словно малое дитя. Но Цзинь Лин уже не ребёнок, пусть таковым его дядя Цзян вечно и кличет. Да и слёзы все давно уже выплаканы — где-то в далёком-далёком детстве. Однако злость и обида его всё равно всё ещё душат.  
  
Торг приходит со временем. Просто потому что злиться и гневаться больше не получается. Внутренние ресурсы Цзинь Лина попросту подошли к концу, но ещё была свежа память. Выторговать у собственной совести едва ли получается хоть что-то. Да и не только у совести. У обиды торг тоже выходит недолгим. Примиряться с вероломством дяди Яо не выходит совсем никак, а с грубым отношением дяди Цзяна — едва ли ни привычно. Ведь пусть Цзинь Гуань Яо и был к нему всегда добр и всегда с ним мил, за его теплой улыбкой пряталось столько злодеяний, что Цзинь Лин приходит в замешательство. Пусть и проливает по нему слёзы у могилы. В конце концов, Лин не чёрствый сухарь и не прожжённый циник. Да и есть ему о чём сожалеть ещё, хоть и набраться такого за его жизнь может немало.  
  
Торговаться за Вэй У Сяня получается как-то легко и сложно одновременно. С одной стороны, Цзинь Лин всё ещё ненавидит тех, кто встал на кривую дорожку тёмного пути, а с другой сердцем чувствует, что этот человек не хочет, да и вряд ли сможет причинить ему хоть какой-то вред. Он видит это в его глазах. В его улыбке, обращённой к нему и такой смущающе открытой. И тех словах, произнесённые ещё до того, как стало понятно хоть что-то. Цзинь Лин сохранил их в своём сердце. Как мудрость старшего. Поэтому торговаться на счёт дяди Вэя получается так же мучительно, как и на счёт дяди Цзяна: глупо всё получается. Глупо и очень по-детски. А этого он совершенно не любит.  
  
Момент упаднического настроения Цзинь Лин благополучно не замечает и плавно перетекает в него во время торгов с собой. Но актёр из него не самый лучший: ему нередко говорили, что все его чувства, мысли и порывы видны не только у него на лице, как и если бы он держал своё сердце нараспашку. Поэтому Цзинь Лин кусает губы и не хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь видел его таким. Мятежным. Доведённым. Опустошённым. Потому что это будет странно, если вечно окружённый бурной деятельностью А-Лин вдруг внезапно затихнет и будет смотреть отрешённо вдаль, как какой-нибудь вымороженный в своих правилах адепт Гу Су Лань. Так что долго страдать у него попросту не получается. Беспокойное сердце всё же требует от него хоть каких-то действий, пусть на мгновения он и замирает, отдаваясь странному скорбному чувству. Как и нежеланию хоть что-то с этим делать.  
  
Однако оказывается, что смиряться довольно таки просто. Если не делать этого намеренно и насильно.  
  
Через некоторое время он соглашается с собой, что дядя Яо всё же был достаточно с ним добр и ласков, чтобы помнить о нём только плохое. И пусть он оказался не столь благочестивым, каким видел его Цзинь Лин, но он был таким, каков он есть. И с этим ничего не поделать. Как не поделать ничего и с дядей Цзяном. За его грубостью и неумением показать свои истинные чувства всегда скрывается искренняя забота и беспокойство. А неумение… Что ж. Цзинь Лин ничуть не лучше его в этом. Да и некому почти было показать им обоим, как следует это делать — говорить о том, что тебя тревожит и что беспокоит. Да и нельзя им. Нельзя. Цзинь Лин теперь это понимает гораздо отчётливее. А дядя Вэй… Пожалуй, с ним Лин смиряется дольше всех. Как с едва знакомым человеком, который пропустил всё его детство и появился лишь недавно, как далёкий отголосок чего-то тёплого.  
  
Злость и ненависть вымывается из Цзинь Лина с дружескими и язвительными, но без злого умысла, словами Вэй У Сяня, с тёплыми объятиями, на которые тот, кажется, никогда не скупится, с безусловным принятием самого Цзинь Лина таким, каков он есть. Такому он не знает, как противостоять, и теряется под выливаемой на него любовью и нежностью к единственному сыну любимой шицзе. В конце концов, не существует такого человека, который бы в итоге не ответил на ласку, не оттаял бы и не отозвался.  
  
А во вселенной Цзинь Лина хорошего было слишком мало, чтобы не дорожить такими вещами, как подарки и ласковая доброта от Цзинь Гуань Яо, вечное стремление Цзян Чэна сделать из него лучшего человека и постоянные проказы Вэй Ина, в которые Цзинь Лин почему-то даёт себя втянуть.


End file.
